


wait for summer

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: “Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second.But then perhaps this is what lovers are.”or: that call me by your name au you so needed but you didn’t know you needed.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hinted - Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Hinted - Severus Snape/Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, but it's her - Relationship, we don't mention her
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Kudos: 21
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	wait for summer

I was back, where I met wind ruffled, obsidian untameable hair, flushed cheeks, and sparkling emerald stones for eyes.  _ Harry. Tom. Whoever _ he was.

He’s married now, he told me. With some good natured woman he had been  _ on and off _ with for two or three years. His words, not mine. And yet, the last time I talked to him, he answered to my name.

I turned around, it was summer. The sunlight reaching, heating every crevice of the villa my parents left me. Feet sunk in the sand. If I looked to my left, I could practically feel him, his kisses, his hands. The way he cupped my cheek, whisper his name on my ear. I turned away from my left, walking to my right.

_ What does one do around here? _

_ Wait for summer. _

I paused, mid stride. It was summer.  _ No, _ I shook my head and forgot the memories.

_ He’s married, _ I thought,  _ he’s a father now. Of three. He works as a professor in England. _

I kept walking, nearing my villa. My home for the summer.

_ It’s been years, _ I kept thinking, grumbling under my breath,  _ so why is he in my mind? _

“Tom,” someone pulled me out of my head, I looked away from the window of my grandfather's old room. The same room  _ Harry… Tom _ and I―, “the villa, is beautiful.”

“I know,” I said, eyes focusing on pale hair, and paler skin. “Abraxas, thank you.”

His grey, almost blue eyes crinkled and shined. They weren’t emerald stones for eyes, though.

“Where are the rest?” I initiated the talk, walking towards the villa, knowing Abraxas would follow me.

“Lucius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan are still―  _ entertained _ with the luggage. The women are already changing into swimwear and making plans for tonight.”

I felt my lips form into a small smirk, “And here I thought  _ I _ was to guide our group around, tonight.”

Abraxas rolled his eyes, watching me out of the corner of his eye as I chuckled lowly.

“Severus and Regulus are at the library.”

“I hope they don’t get any ideas,”

He hesitated. Stopping.

“Yes?” I drawled. Stopping as well.

He took ahold of my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. Waiting.

“Nothing,” he smiled after a few seconds of silence. My eyes softened.

“Nothing,” I repeated.

“C’mon, lovebirds!” Bella’s voice called us from above, making us crane our necks upwards. She was on the balcony that connected my old room and my grandfather's old room, waving. Her luscious curls bouncing everytime her hand waved to the left. “The sea awaits!”

“Bella, can you help me―” Andromeda’s voice came from inside.

“I can’t believe Reggie came in the end,” Bella said while making her way inside.

“I can’t believe Andromeda’s mysterious husband didn’t.” Narcissa teased.

Abraxas rolled his eyes and made his way inside, his hand was still holding mine.

It was still holding mine when we reached the beach after changing and waiting for the rest to come. It was still holding mine at night, when I guided the group to one of the few bars that were still open. And when we returned to the villa, inside my room, underneath the sheets.

Sometime through the night I woke up, and thought it was a dream. That the body laying next to me was his, was mine, ours. Then Abraxas rolled over, the smooth skin of his hands touching my bare body, and the pink haze dissipated.

Harry’s hands were rough. I ignored that thought.

The week passed without a hitch, I remembered that the date for the carnival was nearing. The same carnival I took Harry with a few of my old friends from here.

“Are we ready?” Andromeda asked the night of the carnival, watching as Narcissa fussed over her husband, Lucius.

Severus nodded and we all walked towards the carnival.

We met with a few of my old friends from there. Amy, Billy, to name a few.

“Care to dance?” I heard from behind me.  _ Harry, Tom― _ , “I thought you’d never ask!” a woman’s voice replied.

I turned my head around, and emerald stones for eyes met mine.

_ Tom, _ I mouthed silently.

_ Harry. _


End file.
